


翻译-...And You'll Miss It (Chinese Translation)

by ClaireQiu



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Crushes, F/F, Fluff, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Surprise Kissing, lena is a useless lesbian
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25333876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireQiu/pseuds/ClaireQiu
Summary: 莉娜可能有那么一点点迷上了他们突击队的医生。可能不止一点点。这一点都不能怪她。
Relationships: Lena "Tracer" Oxton/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [...And You'll Miss It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12135090) by [Tah the Trickster (TahTheTrickster)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TahTheTrickster/pseuds/Tah%20the%20Trickster). 



> This translation work has not been authorized by its original author yet. If TahTheTrickster finds it inappropriate. Please let me know. I will delete this work.

莉娜可能有那么一点点迷上了他们突击队的医生。

这一点都不能怪她。

安吉拉在无数场合中救过她的命，其中有一次他们的飞机还遇到了强气流。而当莉娜不止一次地在医务室中醒来时，看到的第一个人也总是安吉拉，皱着眉头（那样子可爱极了）、站在病床边全神贯注地研究全息屏幕上的诊断信息。这张美丽的脸常常是莉娜醒来后映入眼帘的第一景象，谁不会因此着迷呢？那双蓝色的眼睛在澄澈中透着专注，柔软的嘴唇因认真而紧抿，点缀着浅浅雀斑的脸颊，还有肩膀——

好吧，莉娜沉痛地意识到自己的着迷程度不能用“一点点”来形容。她叹息了一声，在床上翻了个身把脸埋进枕头，把本就乱糟糟的头发抓得更乱了。该死的，这本不是件难事。在之前，她和漂亮姑娘说话就从不是问题。她一向直接，在大学的时候，约人可是她的拿手好戏。

但安吉她……她不一样，她让莉娜觉得自己又成了一个青涩的大学生。每在安吉拉冲她真诚又温柔地笑时，她就会脸红，还会像个傻瓜一样结结巴巴。而最糟糕的是，安吉拉总会对她笑，就像是为她专门预留的一样，完全超出她能掌控的范围。

“约她出去啊，奥克斯顿，”莉娜气鼓鼓地告诉自己，又翻了个身，“你才十四岁吗？”她曾和不少女人约会过，按理来说现在也不应该很难，而且安吉总一个人在实验室里忙着研究，所以她甚至不用考虑是否有其他人在场。“讲真，你都不需要搞得很浪漫，就约她吃晚饭就行了。”

这一点也不需要浪漫，朋友完全可以一起吃晚饭，虽然不经常去那些高等场所，但也不是没那个可能。是这样没错，莉娜或许应该穿上的她的军礼服，原因无他，只是她确实没几套适合高等餐厅的衣服，那套军礼服也只是刚刚能把她称得更好看而已。她或许应该事先告诉安吉拉穿好点，可不能让安吉拉去了才发现穿得不对劲。莉娜相当肯定安吉拉有那么几条好看的裙子，希望是那件能显出她臀部曲线的，还有胸间那——

那个画面让她的大脑停止了运转。

“打住！打住！”莉娜严厉命令自己别再胡思乱想，她快速走下床，“天呐，你又不是还在该死的青春期。约她吃晚饭就好，你只需要约她就行。这很简单，别想太多。”

说真的，她唯一的问题就是想太多，她只需要过去问问而已，只要问了就不会再胡思乱想。好了，问题解决，过去问，这当然没问题。

只不过半夜两点半大概不是约人出去的最佳时间，而莉娜在朝医务室走到一半时才意识到这点。双腿立刻僵在原地，她沮丧地靠着最近的一面墙上，用力捏自己的鼻梁，情不自禁地从嘴里发出了半是笑半是叹气的声音。在往常，就算有时间解离症，她也会有那么点常识在行动前看看时间。

大蠢货！

她忙着骂自己，都没注意到走道里那轻轻的高跟鞋声，直到一声“莉娜？”把她吓得从墙上弹了起来。

“天呐，医生，”莉娜不自在地笑了笑，夸张地捂着胸口，“你快把这个可怜的女孩吓出心脏病了。”

安吉拉又温柔地轻笑起来，用手上的全息板敲了敲莉娜的额头，而莉娜在此时此刻突然觉得口干舌燥。“少喝点能量饮料，莉娜，它们容易让人焦虑。”莉娜不知所措地盯着医生看了会儿，然后义愤填膺地指着安吉拉手里的咖啡。但不知怎么的，安吉拉脸上那得意的笑让她的膝盖都有些发软。“照我说的做，而不是照着我做，”安吉拉边喝咖啡边说，“你为什么这么晚还在外面？失眠吗？”

“什么？噢……不不不，我——” _少在那儿胡言乱语，_ 莉娜提醒自己，“没有没有，安吉，只是……奇怪的一天，我是说从时间顺序上来说奇怪，只是暂时如此。”安吉拉用嘴型 _啊_ 了一声。“你呢？”

“正准备回家。”安吉拉说。她重新迈开了步子，示意莉娜跟上。莉娜慌忙间差点被自己绊倒。“杰克三令五申让我周末休息，真正意义上的休息，所以我得在走之前确保研究到了可以暂停的阶段。”

“你周末真的要休息吗？”这消息对她有利， _如果安吉拉周末真打算放松的话……_

安吉拉的蓝眼睛里满是愉悦，“差不太多吧，”她挥挥全息板示意莉娜跟上，“杰克不需要知道太多。”

“哈哈，没错。”莉娜不安地用手摸了摸脖子，她已经觉得自己的脸有些发烫了。 _快问啊，约她出去_ 。“所以……呃，我是说……你愿意……呃……”安吉拉转过头看她，笑容温暖带着倦意，莉娜立刻觉得耳朵都烫了起来，“……呃，我能——我能送你回家吗？”

安吉拉笑得更开了，咧着嘴十分开心，“当然可以。”

 _她会杀了我的_ ，莉娜想，用力不让自己笑得开心过头。但没关系，这完全没关系，至少医生看起来很开心。

安吉拉没比莉娜高上太多，不过她还是得走快点才能跟上前面那人的脚步。但莉娜不关心这个，安吉拉总让她呼吸困难，而至少现在她可以归咎于走得太快。唯一美中不足的是，整个路程也太短了一点——照安吉拉自己干巴巴的解释，她不能住太远，得随时为急诊做准备。

“我的天，”莉娜气呼呼地说，加快步伐跟上，“你在不工作的时候也得准备着随时工作？这怎么行？”

安吉拉轻轻笑了，“能者多劳，至少我喜欢我的工作，它令我满足，而不是使我疲倦。”她从夹克里拿出钥匙，白净的手指漫不经心地在钥匙扣上转圈，等待莉娜从走道那头跟过来。

莉娜觉得自己就像安吉拉家走失的小狗一样。

“我先前说过，杰克下定决心要让我休假，所以我这两天确实能离开办公室回家呆着。”

“多点私人时间总是好事，医生。”这句话脱口而出，安吉挑着眉，好奇地看着她，而莉娜再次觉得自己的脸颊开始发烫，“我是说，我可不想看见我最喜欢的医生忙到透支，卢西奥很棒，但他还在……呃，训练期……”她渐渐没了声音，“大概就这个意思。”

安吉拉玩味地笑起来，她靠在自己的家门上，“我想这是对我的肯定？没太多人喜欢看医生，更别说还有最喜欢的医生这样的说法。”

“说什么话呢，你知道我们爱你——”莉娜及时住嘴，差点咬到舌头。她确定安吉拉是出于礼貌原因才没有道破她那红得发烫的脸。 _等等，她知道我会这样的原因吗？……想什么呢，怎么可能，冷静，看在老天爷的份上，冷静_ 。莉娜告诉自己别多想，然后她发觉自己的笑声高得有些不自然，“这样你才能照顾好我们，就这样，没别的。”

安吉拉也笑了起来。“我会试试的。”她指了指肩膀旁的门，叹了口气，“不幸的是，我到家了，谢谢你送我回来，莉娜。周末这样开始很好。”

莉娜觉得自己脸都要笑烂了，“我——乐意效劳，亲爱的！” _等等，你还没问她，马上就要没机会了！_ “哦等等，我——”

安吉拉转过头，脸上是那个把莉娜迷得神魂颠倒的笑容，而就在这一刻，本已在嘴边的句子溃不成军。

 _约她吃饭，仅此而已_ ，“我只是想——既然你周末休假——我不是说只是因为这个原因才……我是说如果你没有其他安排的话……因为我不想打扰你本来的计划，如果有冲突直说就好——但如果你没计划的话，我想或许可以——呃……”随着她的每一个字，安吉拉看起来越发困惑了。

“莉娜，你——”

_机不可失，莉娜，快约她，说话！做点什么，什么都可以，做点什么——_

那双蓝眼睛因惊讶而瞪大了——她用手捧住医生的脸颊热情地吻了上去，几乎就要因此呻吟出声。在她的指尖下，安吉拉温暖的皮肤是那么的称心如意，她的唇又是那么柔软。而在莉娜加深这个吻时，安吉拉的呼吸一停，身子轻轻一颤，让她的唇从莉娜的牙齿上划了过去。

“莉娜——”安吉拉的声音有些抖。

这足够让她惊醒了。莉娜猛地后退一步，就像被烧着了一样。她瞪大了眼睛，脸快因羞耻而烧着了。她，她她她，她亲了她。她不知道怎么开口约她出去，所以她就 _亲了她_ ？？？

 _当我说做点什么的时候，莉娜，我不是说要做这个！！！！_ 她僵在原地，在心里用力对自己咆哮。就在安吉拉困惑地看过来时，她觉得自己像被谁踢了一脚。在来得及思考前，她便几闪溜了出去，在走道里留下一条蓝光。

路上她只回头看了一眼，莉娜可以对天发誓她看到的是真的——安吉拉还盯着她，手指怔怔地停在唇上。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

莉娜成功阻止了自己在这事上纠结太长的时间，至少比她想象的要久。她成功地没让自己在回到基地前想这事，也成功地没让自己在洗热水澡时想这事，甚至在换了睡衣爬上床的时候，她也没想这事。

然后她舔了舔嘴唇，尝到了咖啡和椰子唇膏的味道——这两者都不是她的——然后莉娜把脸埋进手里，情不自禁地咯咯傻笑起来。滚烫的红一路从她的脸蔓延到了脖子，一直烫到了胸。

“我亲了她。”莉娜对着自己的手掌笑得像个傻瓜。她亲了安吉拉，真的亲了她！天知道她想过多少次安吉的唇会是什么感觉，而现在这真的成功了，而那感觉太好了。那么的柔软、温暖又顺从，而且在公寓门口时，天知道月光下的安吉拉有多美。还有那双瞪大了的蓝色眼睛——等等，安吉拉没想到……噢……

莉娜猛地从床上坐直，潮红的脸色立刻苍白起来。

“天呐，”莉娜绝望地抓着脸，“ _我亲了她。_ ”她亲了他们突击队的医生、亲了一个她每周都会一起共事的女人，她疯了吗？！她是被鬼怪上身了才会——“我的天呐，”她再次哀嚎出声，开始用手抓头发，然后倒回床上把脸埋在手里，“我的天呐，我不能在这里工作了，我现在就得辞职。”

她怎么还有脸去见安吉拉啊？噢天呐，指挥官莫里森会怎么说？她毁了他们的突击队，他会把她头砍下来的！加布里尔大概会理解她，但他不是突击队的指挥官——天啊啊啊啊啊啊！这太糟糕了，糟糕透顶，还都是她的错。

好极了，棒呆了。

“你就是个大傻瓜，奥克斯顿。”莉娜翻了个身把脸埋在松软的枕头里。事已至此，她还能给安吉拉说什么呢？蠢得连约出去吃个饭都说不出来，还能指望自己可以为先前脑子过热导致的愚蠢举动好好道歉吗？ _嘿，我很抱歉把舌头伸进了你嘴里，我失了智，所以千万别见怪好吗？_ 傻瓜，大傻瓜。

莉娜对着枕头长长地哀嚎。

或许这不是大事？安吉这样好到没天理的人一定都习惯了有女孩子迷恋她？或许她会理解的？但莉娜不得不承认一个冷冰冰的事实，就算安吉拉习惯了，她也或许很少有那样措不及防的经历。不过好在安吉还有几天才会回来，莉娜有足够时间发疯，然后想想怎么为自己神经病的举动道歉。

她第一天什么也没想出来。莉娜安慰自己还有时间。

到第二天时，莉娜比平时更坐立不安了，不停用手指去敲加速器。除了“抱歉，我失了智”之外她什么也没想出来，而这也不是一句合适的道歉。

等到第三天……最后一天，莉娜觉得自己的焦躁程度已足够把她震荡出时间线了。安吉就要回来了，明天就回来，而她还没想出一句合适的道歉。或许她可以避开她？这完全可行，在现实中进进出出的能力让她绝对擅长避开别人。

那么问题解决，离安吉拉远远的，她便再也不用谈这事。

这计划也顺利实施了，至少成功了六个小时，直到她耳机里传来了齐格勒医生的声音，让莉娜现在去医务室。

她吓得差点叫出来。

完了。

莉娜这辈子都没觉得走路有这么困难，她几乎是强行拖着自己的腿去了医务室。一般来说，这段路在她的闪现和跳跃中不会超过两分钟，但是一般来说，她也不会像今天这样不怎么愿意去见安吉。 _天呐，她会把我大卸八块的_ ，莉娜沉痛地意识到，她绝望地抓着脸，告诉自己活该。

即便这样，她也在五分钟之内到了。她在门口多呆了几分钟，鼓足勇气推开了那扇写着齐格勒名字的门。

当她终于刷卡进去后，莉娜依然被桌子后的安吉拉惊艳到了。她看起来休息得很好，而莉娜不得不注意到这让她看起来更漂亮了。她还是那副专业严肃的样子，埋头专注于桌上的全息屏幕，头发向上束成马尾，刘海别到了耳朵后。她太美了，这一点儿也不公平。

在莉娜凑出任何单词前，安吉拉便抬起头，鼻梁上的眼镜随着动作向下滑了一点。她没有理会，直接冲莉娜笑起来。 _等等……她在笑？_

“你终于来了，”安吉拉笑起来，伸手扶了扶眼镜，“我都觉得你是不是迷路了，莉娜。”

莉娜从喉咙里挤出一声干巴巴的笑，她把手揣进兜里，结结巴巴地说了些类似“噢没有，你知道的……”等毫无意义的话。 _安吉拉没吼她，安吉拉为什么没有吼她？_

“我希望我没打扰到你。”安吉拉站了起来，声音里带着歉意。

“什么？完全没有，我今天没什么事，”莉娜说，“我后来才看到你的呼叫而已。”

安吉拉还是那副什么都没有发生的样子，忙着在桌上的文件中翻找，最后从抽屉里拿出一个文件夹。莉娜不知道自己应该作何反应，她可以肯定安吉拉的震惊程度比她自己少不了多少，她难道什么也不打算说吗？

除非……她真不打算说什么？安吉拉那么聪明，那个冲动事件发生后，她一定看出了莉娜都快尴尬到恨不得找个地缝钻进去了。或许她们……她们就这样假装什么都没发生好了？如果不然，安吉拉肯定会说点什么不是吗？

莉娜如释重负地叹了口气，她觉得自己这辈子都没这么轻松过。感谢上苍，安吉拉绝对是天使。

“——我需要你帮我把这些带给加布。”安吉拉的声音成功把莉娜拉回了现实。莉娜咧着嘴接过文件夹，心里开心得都快跳起来了。

“好的好的，”她轻松回答，对安吉拉俏皮地敬了个礼，然后用另一只手把那沉重的文件夹抱在胸口。“就这些吗？”

“就这些，”安吉拉笑着说，“谢谢你，莉娜。”

“包在我身上。”莉娜依然笑得像个傻子，她紧紧抱着文件，转身准备离开。她刚走到门口要掏出门卡时，一只手突然按住了她的肩膀。她转过头，正好对上那双蓝色的眼睛，眼睛的主人正得意地笑。莉娜咽了咽喉咙，“忘了什么吗，亲爱的？”

“就一件事。”安吉拉说。

然后一双温暖、柔软的唇贴在了莉娜的唇上，她被抵在医务室的门上，同时觉得自己的脸部血管一定是炸了才会这么烫。文件夹挣脱了她无力的手指落了下去，里面的纸散了一地。甚至当安吉拉听到声音惊讶地后退时，莉娜依然是那副目瞪口呆的样子，张着嘴抬头望着安吉拉无法说话。

“我——我——你——”苍天啊，她只需要一个完整的句子，“呃。”好吧这也能算句子。

安吉拉的笑容和眼睛里都透着俏皮，“猫咬着你舌头啦？”

莉娜用力眨眨眼，她机械地选择回溯，以此方便地将散了一地的文件全部弄回到她手里。“等等……什么？？”她的声音或许尖过了头，满是不可置信。因为说真的…… _什么_ ？？？！！

安吉拉笑出了声，伸手轻柔地拨开莉娜脸上的乱发，“你今晚有空吗？”

就这样，她的脸比先前红了三倍，“嗯……”

“晚餐？七点见？”安吉拉继续说，眼里依然闪着俏皮的光。

“我——我，呃……”安吉拉期待的眼神像渔网一样让莉娜手足无措，脑子乱成一团，“那真是——遵命，长官，好的。”

安吉拉轻轻地笑着，伸手揉着莉娜的头发，“那我来接你，穿好点。还有，记得把这些给加布带过去， _谢谢_ 。”

莉娜跟着就被赶出了办公室。她抱着文件在门口站了好长时间，手抖个不停，脸颊通红，安吉拉方才吻过的嘴唇依然感觉麻麻的，同时她觉得自己还没有完全意识到刚才发生了什么。一开始，她本想试着约安吉拉吃饭，但她却莫名其妙亲了安吉拉然后溜之大吉。她本应道歉，但却凑不出一句完整的话。安吉拉在回来的那天把她叫到了办公室，叫她帮忙把什么东西带给雷耶斯指挥官。然后？然后？安吉拉？安吉拉亲了她？然后约她出去吃晚饭？

卧槽，等等，安吉拉要和她约会？？

就在这一天，莉娜基本确定半个医务室的人都听见了她那声响亮的“卧槽？！”，可她一点儿也不在乎这个了。

FIN


End file.
